


A Little Less Than Planned

by warriorjemma



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, pregnancy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorjemma/pseuds/warriorjemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my best friend prompted me: do a future fic where fitzsimmons are married and jemma has to tell fitz she is pregnant. so i thought i might as well post it here and also a three hour car trip means i crank out fanfics like a machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Than Planned

That little plus. It was easily the best and worst thing to ever happen to her. Jemma knew that eventually she and Fitz would take this step in their lives together but how she imagined it everything was all planned out. But now, here she was, that little plus staring up at her and she was forced to face the truth.

They were going to have a baby.

In Jemma’s mind, everything was planned. She and Fitz would be trying to have a baby. They wouldn’t be in the field. They would be able to provide a stable household for their baby. Not that having a baby would be a bad thing. She’d been talking about having children with Fitz even before they were married, but it hadn’t gotten serious until they were.

But now, she’d have to tell Fitz they were pregnant. Or rather, she was pregnant.

She tossed the pregnancy test into her drawer that kept her unmentionables and left the bathroom.

She found Fitz lying on their bed, reading a book on biometrics.

“Hey,” he said, lifting his eyes off of his book to look at his wife. “Is something wrong?” he asked, noticing her concerned expression.

“Oh, no, everything’s fine,” she said quickly, her voice slipping into the high-pitched, slightly hysterical sounding manner she unknowingly used when she was lying. Fitz knew full well she was hiding something, but they were SHIELD agents. Everyone had at least one secret at any given time.

Jemma crawled into bed, curling into Fitz’s side. He began reading his book again, and she glanced over the pages he was reading. She knew all the information. Biometrics was a subject in which she was well versed. She wrapped her arms around his bare torso, rested her head on his chest, and drifted off to sleep.

Jemma awoke to a cold bed and the sound of someone rumbling around in the bathroom. She drowsily got out of bed, grabbed her hairbrush, and began to brush her hair, looking at her bedraggled self in the mirror.

“Jemma, where’s the-“ Fitz started to ask, his question accompanied by drawers opening and closing. Suddenly, the opening and closing of drawers stopped.

“Where’s the what?” she asked, walking into the bathroom.

She found Fitz standing by the sink, his hair sopping wet, holding the pregnancy test she thought she had carefully hidden.

“Where did you get that?” she asked.

“The third drawer down. I couldn’t find the hair dryer, so I, uh, looked in your drawer, thinking you may have put it there by accident.”

“Oh. Um, I’m sure it’s just a false positive. Those things happen all the time.” Jemma replied, looking slightly like a deer in the headlights and her voice getting higher by the word.

“Jemma,”

“No, really, honey, I’m sure it’s nothing. I was just feeling a little sick yesterday and I haven’t gotten my period in a while so I thought I might as well just check. The dial took a little too long to give me a verdict, so I’m sure it’s just a false positive. Frankly, I don’t trust those dinky things-” Jemma rambled on, until Fitz wrapped his arms around her.

“Ssshh, it’s okay.”  
She pulled out of his arms so that he was holding her around the waist.

“Is it? We’re not even out of the field yet and we don’t have anything planned and the base is not fit for a baby!”

Fitz sighed, and scratched his forehead. Jemma had a point. He knew this would happen eventually, but he had always expected everything to be back to normal again. Right now, who knew what would come up that would require the whole team? How were they going to get a babysitter? What would the baby do when they were working?

“Yeah, I know. But we’ll just take it day by day and we’ll figure it out.” Fitz said in a voice that was obviously an attempt to console Jemma, but the slight waver in his tone betrayed him.

“Well, the first step is telling the team.” Jemma said, faking a grin.


End file.
